Chester
Bio Chester the "Chatterbox" fox is Duchess Lucinda's closest friend who says he was born and raised somewhere in Kentucky (although anyone with an ear for accents could tell he's lying). Duchess spends a lot of time with Chester because, since he's a "drifter" (someone forced by desire to walk the earth, never staying in one "home" long enough to settle in officially), she doesn't feel lonely or "banished" in comparison. Also, his constant talking leaves her (and others) so exhausted from listening that she never finds the strength to tell him anything deep or important, like she's a real royal in a democratic society (though he claims to have the desire to call her "Princess" anyhow, though since he never said that when she was around to hear, the nickname is still unofficial). It is hinted in several ways that Chester likes Lucinda romantically, mostly because her outline (or the parts that show in her form-concealing "robe", like the shape of her nose and ears, and the "grace" in her tail) and the "crafty gleam in her eyes" indicates to him that she, like himself, is a literal fox (as a lemur, Duchess Lucinda's foxiness is only a metaphor). In Double Royal Trouble, Chester tells the penguins the few things he managed to find out about "La Phantasma" (or as Skipper and Kowalski codenamed her, "Mystery Girl"): 1. She used to be an island girl (would've been a dead give-away, if he gave her a chance to specifically say Madagascar!) 2. She claims to have a twin brother (King Julien, but Chester didn't know that on account that he interrupts her... too much). 3. She has a great singing voice, but he never learned her songs, let alone one of them was The Conga-king (Congaga). 4. He knows she's hopelessly terrified of Thunderstorms! (He'd rather distract her with his stories then ask her why.) Later, unaware that the penguins (and Julien) followed him, Chester led them straight to the NYC harbor at the pier Duchess Lucinda lived, all in the usual process of visiting, gossiping, and asking for the fish she's served but wouldn't eat herself. Seems he wouldn't shut up, until he noticed how sick she looked and dumped a bucket of water on her to "cool the fever", thus causing her white-scarf "robe" to shrink, not only revealing Duchess Lucinda was a lemur (which Julien recognized on sight), but showing Chester, heartbroken and dumb-struck, that she was anything but a fox! Later on, he grows to accept Lucinda as who (and what) she is, and admits she has a crush on her. Just as the young miss plans to make him wear a shock collar so he can "prove it" by learning to listen to her for a change, she didn't get a chance to put it on (even though he didn't know), and found a audio cassette labeled TO: PRINCESS, FROM: Dr. WEIRD-N-STINE, which played Chester giving a typically-lengthy farewell concluding: "... By the time you hear this part, I might already at Yonkers by now. Like I said before, my lady, I'm sorry for ditching you like this, but that's the path of the drifter, girl. Path of the drifter." Duchess Lucinda shed tears at that, but knew it was his way. (Hope that didn't spoil to much, because there is much more.) Trivia *Although he lacks magical abilities, Chester's life as a drifter is slightly based off of the drifter from the Eddie McDoud series. Also, his name, appearance (yellowish hair, bad teeth, pointy nose, etc.), lifestyle (has several "mobile homes", eats out of the garbage for fish, gruel, and anything else most around him won't eat, and he is skilled with a camera), and, though some beg to differ on account of interrupting, behavior (tends to exaggerate, fuss over someone touching "his" garbage, know the ways of the modern hillbilly, and tends to be random and loudmouthed) is based off, and meant to be an animal version, of the character "Chester McBaddbat" from The Fairly Odd Parents. *He called Kowalski "feather-brain", insulting the penguin to the point of diversion. The exact same insult was used by Madam Mim on Archimedes the owl in "The Sword and the Stone". *This might sound corny, but he appears in Origins of the Penguins on Lucinda's third use of her dream token, as she opens the wrong subconscious-mind door and sees him doing a gross-out reference of the statue "The Kiss" with a dream-made female fox... with a shocking resemblance to the real Duchess Lucinda. (Well, a guy can dream, can't he?!) *Although he finds Lucinda's Tamarind scent like a sweet perfume, he is a "Fish-and-Potatoes" kind of guy... of course, he'd eat anything left lying around. Notes Possible voice actor: Robin Williams (R.I.P., August 11th, 2014), Jeff Foxworthy Photos Category:Fan-Character Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Art Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Mistress Phantom Pages